The Golden Dragon
by thecrazydragonlady15
Summary: Jay lives an ordinary (except for the fact that she's really invisible) until her mother gives her a family antique- a locket that hasn't been opened since her great-grandmother's time. Curious, the young girl opens it to release Cassiopia, a rare golden dragon kwami. When an evil presence makes itself known, just how will Jay handle the miraculous changes in her life?
1. Episode 1: Origins

**Author's Notes: I am re-uploading this because I am now officially in progress of expanding this OC story. You will still be able to read it in the Miraculous One-Shot series as well.**

Jay stared at the box in her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. It felt warm under her touch. Never had she experienced something like this before and it caused her heart to begin pounding like crazy. A soft, spring wind pushed some stray hair into her face. She pushed it back behind her ear.

The young woman was walking slowly to her high school one nice, Winter morning; despite it being the middle of winter, the temperature was closer to eighty and felt more like Spring than actual Winter, leaving the residents to wonder if Winter had even come at all that year. It was close to her birthday. She was soon to turn fifteen. The box she held was an early gift from her mother who had witnessed a... darkness hanging over her daughter's head in the last couple of days.

You see, Jay was as plain as plain got.

Her hair was pin straight, blonde-brown. Her skin was white but not a beautiful porcelain white, but more of a splotchy red from some skin condition she had yet to research, and her eyes were regular brown (not even the cool, demon-looking color of her younger sister). In a crowd, she was easily forgotten. Her words were often drowned out by the world around her. So, she found comfort in books and manga more than she did in other humans; she was unwanted, undesired, and kept to herself as a result. Plus, it didn't help that her parents, both working long hours to make ends meet for three growing children, decided that it would be her sole responsibility to maintain every chore in the house by herself, help take care of her siblings, and maintain an all "A" average in her honors classes.

Honestly, she felt like she was losing her mind.

The reason her mother had given her the gift early was this: Jay's father had come home early the previous night and immediately started yelling and lecturing her for not doing the dishes while doing the laundry. It was ridiculous. She sat there, clenching and unclenching her fists, waiting for him to be done before she'd run into her room to flop down on her bed.

When she woke up, the gift was on her desk with a note that only read, "Happy early birthday! This is a special gift. The eldest girl in our family has always gotten this box on their fifteenth birthday. It will be up to you if you will open it or not. Love, Mom."

Jay had smiled. While the two of them often went at it themselves, her mother was far more sympathetic than her father.

Hence how the young woman ended up walking to school, holding a box that felt alive in a sense, and giving her some strength to get through the day.  
She breathed in deeps as the smell of drugs, paper, and cleaner hit her nose. The school had around two thousand students and the halls were already crowded by people. She slipped the box into her front pocket, hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder, and began navigating her way to her locker, which was inconveniently next to the locker of Elizabeth Barton. Lizzie, as her friends were allowed to call her, Jay recalled bitterly, used to be her friend but some stupid argument she couldn't even remember caused Lizzie to send her a "Dear Jane" letter, leaving her completely alone to navigate the waters of her high school career with no friends at all.

It made her angry and lonely but she wasn't sure how to escape it.

Just as she feared, Lizzie was there. She leaned against her locker, smirking at the girls next to her. Jay ignored them. Quickly, she opened the locker and started replacing books. She didn't miss how the more popular girl's eyes darted to her then back to her friends, her smile growing painfully larger as she made sure to say loudly enough, "Yeah, so, my part is Saturday. I'm going to invite the whole school." She turned then. Jay didn't look at her. "Except for certain people of course," she practically hissed. Her friends didn't miss the tone or the direction; they snickered. The young girl breathed in depp, trying to keep her emotions in check, as she placed the last book in the locker and slammed the door, grabbing her bag and running away, followed closely by the sound of laughter.

 **MLMLMLMLML**

She wanted to punch the wall.

She wanted to kick and scream.

Instead, she cried.

Hiding in one of the girl's bathrooms, she sat on the closed toilet, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. She didn't let anyone hear her though. After a few moments, she calmed enough to start breathing normally again and in desperate need to feel some relief, she reached for the box in her pocket. It was still warm against her skin. Her shoulders relaxed. Pulling it out, she stared at the ornate cover like she'd done the night before. IT was oriental in design. Primarily black, it was decorated in what she could only assume were Chinese symbols and it didn't seem to be locked, but when she'd asked her mom later that morning about it, she'd only shrugged and told her that the box would let her know if she should open it. Her aunt, the eldest girl, had never felt the need. Neither had her grandmother. But apparently, her great-great-grandmother had opened it. That was the last anyone knew of it being opened. For over fifty years, it had been sealed.

Now, Jay felt the need.

Slowly, she opened the top. A bright, glowing gold light emerged, causing her to jerk and drop it, shielding her eyes from the brightness as it finished opening on its own.

Jay's jaw dropped. Floating in front of her was a tiny, golden creature. It opened its eyes quickly, revealing red irises. There were long pieces of what looked like hair protruding from both cheeks and back from the forehead. There were also horns, spikes, and a tail that swung gently back and forth as it gave her a sharp-tooth grin, flying closer to get a better look at her.

"I was wondering when you were going to open it," the creature cheered, "I'm Cassiopia, the golden dragon kwami!"

The young girl blinked. "The... what?"

"The golden dragon kwami! I' the kwami of purity."

She flew around, nodding her head before stopping front of her once more. "Yep. You're the one!"

"The one what? You're not making any sense," Jay hissed. Cassiopia flew down then and rested on her knees.

"The chosen hero. I give you the power of Purity to transform into a superhero." Her eyes narrowed then. "And from what I sense, your town is going to need it. I sense a darkness approaching."

"Wait a second! I'm not a superhero. I'm not  
wanted by anyone! Why would someone like me be the one to save anyone?"

The little dragon cocked her head to the side.

"You're an odd person aren't you?" Jay sighed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot but it's exactly why I..."

"Should be the holder," she smirked. Jay blinked. The kwami directed the smile up at her this time. "You're not perfect, and you have a lot of stress, but you have a heart of gold and that's what matters. Besides, there is someone that wants you around. Me. I'd like to work with you Jay." She moved then grab, surprisingly, a locket which she had come from, placing it around the girl's neck and the smile remaining as bright and happy as she could make it.

She started to reply but stopped when the door opened and a new group of girls walked in. The first bell was already ringing. Instead, she sighed and grabbed her bag, motioning for her to hide inside. She did so without complaint. Jay gathered her things and left while avoiding eye contact with the other girls.

 **MLMLMLMLML**

The two people stood on top of a large building just across from the school. One was female. She wore a skin tight suit with white going down the middle, a diamond pattern of brown and dark brown crossing along her back. Her suit also had heels that were black, and gloves that pointed off of her arms to match. Her mask was pointed up at the brows. Her kwami was a horned-viper.

The other was male. Like his partner, he eyed the school below. His outfit was different. For one thing, it was pure black with n eared-hood on his head. Lighter spots appeared every now and then on him but didn't touch the tail that extended out from his suit. His eyes were yellow, teeth and claws sharp, and he had what looked like a club with raised areas on his back. She had two daggers on either hip in contrast. His kwami was a jaguar.

The female cocked her hip. "It's here of all places?"

The male shrugged. "I don't argue with the master. He sensed its presence awaken here."

"And how are we supposed to get it? You said this was going to be an easy job."

He turned, his eyes narrowing on her. "If you would shut-up for two seconds, I'll tell you what's going to happen." She waited then, crossing her arms as her partner rose to meet her at eye level.

"The plan is simple: I'll go in disguised as one of them and just steal it." She baulked.

"What? That's no fun. Can't I blow anything up?" He shook his head.

"The master specifically..."

"And since when do you listen to every word he says," she hissed. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't contest the point. When neither of them looked to back down on the point, she finally conceded, "Fine. We'll do it your way first. But, if you fail after two hours, I'm going to start blowing the place up. That'll get that stupid little kwami out of hiding." He nodded.

"Fine." He turned then, walking back on the roof before jumping down to a hidden alley below, transforming back and ushering his kwami into hiding, before strolling to the front of the school with a back bag in tow, all while she watched from above.

 **MLMLMLMLML**

Math was pure hell. Jay sat in the back of the room, trying her best to keep up but the numbers seemed to fly by so quickly and, when the teacher refused to acknowledge her hand, she finally sat back with a humph and decided the class was overrated. She reached for the computer paper she always had in her bag. Doodling helped to ease her mind.

Cassiopia poked her head out at one point. "You should be paying attention," she scolded. A couple of heads turned towards her and Jay only blushed, waving them off, before glaring at the bag and writing a tiny note that she slipped inside. The dragon read it: Why should I? I didn't understand a thing from day one and this b- (She found a pen and scratched out the word) won't even answer my questions. I've tried going for help but all she does is call me dumb. I'm done. I have credits. I'll repeat the d- (Another scribble) class. The kwami looked out of the bag concerned, taking a good look at the person who was now her partner. Their meeting had been abrupt, yes, but now, really looking at her, she saw a deep sadness in the young girl, a bit of darkness resting on her heart, and anger, lots of anger, radiating off of her. She baulked a bit. Her heart was golden, that was true, but the little kwami was resigned that she had her work cut out for her with this chosen.

Suddenly, she felt a shiver run up her spine and her eyes immediately glued on the door. A moustached person opened a it and motioned for her briefly. She smiled, quickly told the class to attempt the next problem, and went with him. Everyone started mumbling. When she returned, it wasn't alone. There were two boys in tow with her and she beamed at the class.

"I know this is unusual but we actually have two new transfer students today. This is Christian Reams," she motioned to the blonde haired boy who smiled sheepishly and waved, "And Brandon Wright." The other boy, a taller, stockier, and blacked haired version of the boy. He merely nodded his head. "Boys, you can take a seat in the two empty seats there." Jay blinked. The only empty seats available were in front of her and to her right. She slumped further. Cripes. She didn't want seat mates of any kind near her. Mentally, she swore as the blonde, Christian, sat in front and the black haired dude, Brandon, sat to her right. Both smiled at her politely. The teacher began her lesson again and Brandon raised his hand, which she acknowledged in a moment.

"Pardon me but would it be alright for her," he motioned to Jay, "to re-explain to me what's going on? I think I'm a bit lost." The teacher shrugged.

"Yes, that's fine but keep the talking down."

Jay groaned as he slid his desk closer. He held out a hand once he was done. "Hi. I'm Brandon." She eyed it but didn't take it.

"Jay."

His smile never dimmed but he did drop his hand. "Jay then." He paused, eyeing the locket. "That's a neat locket you have there." She blinked and absently grabbed for it, remembering that Cassi- she should start calling her that- had placed it on her in the bathroom.

"Uh... thanks. Family heirloom." He nodded, sliding her book over to take a look at it.

"So. Where do we start friend?" Now it was she would eyed him.

"I'm not your friend," she warned. "And you start by finding someone else. I don't know what's going on."  
"But you've been here all year..."

Yeah but I'm absolute sh..." She felt a pinch from the bag and she rubbed the spot, "crap at math." Man, that'd actually hurt. She made a mental note to scold Cassi later for it. Brandon blinked.

"But this is..." She covered her ears.

"Don't fuuuuu-ing say it. I get it. I'm in the honors class and I can't do the simplest forms of math." He smiled and then pulled her book completely away from her. "Hey!"

"I'll help you," he replied confidently. She blinked, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I think you've lost your mind or I have but did you just say..."

"I'll help you."

Her eyes turned hard then as she coldly responded with, "No thanks."

He turned to her. "You're going to get my help one way or the other," he responded.

"I didn't ask for it!"

"But you did. By even telling me you were crap." She paused. Then she saw red.

"That wasn't me asking!"

"Jay Diggins, if you would kindly stop disrupting my class." She glared at the teacher. The whole time they'd been talking not one word of course... Jay grabbed her bag then. Without another word to the teacher, she left, heading straight for the front office because she already knew that that's where she'd have to go anyway.

Meanwhile, two sets of cold eyes watched her leave.

 **MLMLMLMLML**

An hour lecture later with detention on her roster for the next two weeks, Jay left the office. She sighed defeated as she realized that it was now right before lunch. Instead of heading to her second period, she went straight to the cafeteria where a few skippers were already hanging out; the cafeteria crew were too busy readying themselves for the oncoming onslaught to worry about a handful of kids skipping class to push them out of the place. Jay found her usual seat. It was hidden behind a pillar that no one ever came around. She was safe there. Sitting out of sight, she sighed again and Cassi flew up to hide behind her lunch bag as she pulled out her food. She stared up at her chosen.

"Jay," she asked slowly, "Will you talk to me?" She shrugged.

"What's there to talk about? You saw how today went. It's the same song and dance every day. I come to school, people say sh-stuff," she corrected at a glare, "but I'm the one who gets left in the dust."

"I see that," she assured,"but there are better ways of handling the situations you're in that doesn't result in anger or getting sent to the office." Jay bit into her sandwich. When her mouth was clear, she slowly replied, "I know but it never gets me anything but more rejection." She slumped in her seat. "I'm literally the only mistake God ever made." The little dragon baulked this time. She stared up sadly at her chosen but when the bell rang, she slipped back down into the bag. Jay sniffled but wiped the corners of her eyes, clearing them of the tears that threatened, before returning to the stony expression she normally wore around the school.

The flood of students came instantly. It was loud suddenly and she flinched under it; just like she'd expected though, once most of the foot traffic had died down, she was left alone behind her pillar and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Until a shadow crossed her view.

She looked up started and there stood Brandon, the last person she didn't want to see of course.  
She glared. "haven't you done enough damage today? What do you want?" He returned the expression while reaching into his bag to pull out her calculus book. He tossed it onto the table in front of her.

"I'm just returning that. Lose the attitude alright."

"Stay away from me and I might consider it," she gritted.

He crossed his arms. Man, if his arms weren't toned. "I'll consider it once you tell me why." She shrugged.

"There's nothing to say. I just don't want you around."

"There's more to it," he asserted. "It's not that simple and I know it. I'm going to find out so you might as well tell me." She snorted, closing her lunch box and packing up the remains of her lunch. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore. Standing, she slung her bag over her shoulder and, surprisingly, had to glare up at him still. For years, kids made fun of her for being abnormally tall for a girl so it was odd to find herself having to look up at someone. It was rare and in between.

"Get used to disappointment," she retorted, starting to walk off. He grabbed for her then. She spun, disbelief etched on her face as he gently squeezed her arm. His face was softer now.

"I just want to help," he soothed. She hesitated for a second but then returned to her normal demeanor, tugging her arm to try and remove it from his grasp. "Why are you running away?"

"I'm not running yet. Let me go!"

"Not until you talk to me."

"You just started today. Why do you care?"

"What can I say? I'm a sentimental guy."

"Then take your sentiments elsewhere! Let me go!"

"I'm not..."

"What are you doing? She's already told you to let her go," a new voice interjected. Jay blinked as Brandon's hand was violently ripped off of her arm and he was shoved violently backwards. He stumbled but didn't fall. Standing in front of her, was surprisingly, the other new kid Christian. His eyes, a brilliant blue color sparkled defensively for her as he guarded her from him again. Brandon growled.

"This is none of your business Chris."

"I think it is brother," he assured him. "Especially when I see you being a complete jerk to a girl at our new school. You promised mom you'd behave this time. I'm tired of moving schools." He motioned to the double doors leading out of the cafeteria. "leave. Go get your head screwed on right and try again later." The taller, dark haired boy glared but did as ordered, leaving the two of them behind. Jay sighed in relief. Christian turned with a smile and softly soothed, "Sorry about that. Brandon has a lot of anger issues. I'm sure he means well but he doesn't know his boundaries." He held out a hand. "I'm Christian by the way. Friends call me Chris." She hesitated but gently took his hand. They shook. He smiled. "I heard what happened between you and him in class today and well... I want to apologize. Example of him meaning well but not knowing his boundaries."

"It's... it's alright," Jay managed. She bit her tongue, not sure how to remain civil especially since she was still running on adrenaline from the previous spat. "I'm not good with handling people oso it probably got worse than it needed to be."

Christ looked around. "I've noticed. Would you mind if I asked why you're eating lunch alone?"

She shrugged. "No one likes me. You'll usually find me alone anyway." A soft smile crossed his lips.

"That's not true. I happen to like you and we just met so that's saying something." Jay blinked, confused but before she could respond, he asked, "Would you mind if I sit with you for the remainder of lunch? I haven't made any friends yet so I'm just kind of on my own." She nodded dumbly.  
Lunch was pleasant from that point on. Chris made small talk to which she replied with short answers; after all, she wasn't used to anyone really wanting to talk to her so it felt... odd to talk so much.  
The final bell rang and they gathered up their things. Just as they were leaving, continuing their small talk, Jay was jerked into his arms as an explosion suddenly rocked the school to its foundation. The students in the hall screamed, grabbing onto the walls as best as they could. Teachers came running, ordering student to evacuate to the rear of the school. Cassi poked her head out of the bag, her eyes narrowed and slitted like a snake's, a low growl escaping from her throat.

"It's here," she informed her chosen. "The darkness I told you about. We have to go handle it." Jay nodded and ran forward, tearing herself out of Chris' hold.

"Jay," he called. She looked back long enough to see him swept away by the crowd of people. She pushed her way up stream, shoving past teachers and students alike until she came out on a deserted staircase. Cassi flew out of her bag.

"There's not much time for me to explain everything," Cassi quickly stated, "but you need to know, you'll have a weapon you can use at your disposal as well as the ability 'Golden Purity." It'll cleanse any area of darkness that has it."

"Great but...," Jay swallowed, "I don't know how ready I am for this."

"We don't have time to debate whether you're ready or not. I believe in you. You're going to be amazing. Now, to transform, just say 'Armor up!'" Jay nodded. She ripped the locket in her hand before saying, "Cassi, armor up!"

Cassiopia gave her one last smile before a bright light dragged her into the locket. Jay felt the magic take hold, spiraling up and over her head first, placing a golden colored mask over her eyes, two horns and two long pieces of hair over her own slicked back hair. Her clothing changed as well. From the neck down, she was given a skin tight suit that was accented white in the front, but gold over her shoulders, arms, and legs, ending in knee high black boots. A tail appeared on her back. Four heavy balls ended up on her hip kind of like a belt and a staff emerged from her split hands. She gave it a twirl and knew that it was only natural for her to have it. When everything was done, Jay blinked and quickly surveyed herself.

"Okay, that was weird," she said to the air. Another blast rocked the school. She staggered but caught herself against the railing of the staircase and as soon as she was able to stand again, she ran up said stairs, finding a classroom window to fling herself out of and up to the roof. She ran to the front where the blasts came from.

What she found was startling. Another person, dressed kind of like her, was holding up two daggers that glowed yellow before spitting out another blast. The woman laughed.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she sing-songed, "Come and play little dragon. I'm going to take your miraculous for myself!"

Jay gritted her teeth. She jumped, raising the staff over her head and slinging it down towards her head. She saw though and dodged, flipping back out of the way. The new hero landed, standing quickly, and raising her staff in defense. The woman hissed.

"So, you've finally come to play Dragon." She suddenly disappeared. Jay blinked and grunted as she was kicked from behind. The woman laughed. "Oh my. You're still new to being a holder. How sad for you." She gritted her teeth and jumped up, ready to defend herself again.

"I- I may be new but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you win!" She ran forward, swinging her staff wide. The woman blocked and cackled as she pushed said weapon back out and kicked its holder in the middle. She slid back for some feet. A gasp escaped her lips and she gripped at her mid-section. Another laugh.

"Oh youngling. When are you going to figure out that you'll never be able to touch this Viper?" She spun her daggers, walking towards the downed girl. Jay panted, trying her hardest to regain her breath. Viper continued to smirk. Her weapons glowed menacingly as she continued approaching. Her mind raced. What was she to do?

Tough was only an act.

She had no idea how to actually do anything.

Cassi had put her faith in the wrong person after all.

She dropped her staff. Her stomach really hurt and her vision was swimming. Some hero she turned out to be. Not even one for thirty minutes into being a hero and it was about to be over.

The villain snickered, pointing her daggers, ready to blast.

She squeezed her eyes shut, ready.

The blast happened but it didn't hit its target. The asphalt shattered. She hissed again and turned. Jay blinked, realizing that she'd been scooped up and whisked out of the path of danger. The person held her close. Looking up, she blushed.

He was wearing an all white suit. Over his head was a matching color hood with round ears and fur around the edge. Up to his eyes was covered by what she could only describe as a ninja's mask. He had a tail that swished back and forth. She didn't miss how the suit hugged his curves and muscles nicely; to say she was smitten at sight was an understatement. She turned redder than normal. Blue eyes met red.

"Are you alright," he asked softly. She nodded dumbly. He sat her on her feet and she could tell he was smiling under the mask. "Good. I'm going to need your help getting rid of her." He motioned to Viper. Jay took her staff back, which he'd scooped up with her, swallowing hard.

"But I... I don't know how to fight," she shook. He took both of her hands and gripped them softly.  
"Have faith," he assured her. "Your kwami will guide your actions."

"Ugh. How cheesy," Viper snickered. "But even you won't be enough to save her Leo." She raised a hand, summoning a mist of purple. Several of the cars in the parking lot glowed and morphed, changing into odd blob shaped creatures. She pointed. "Get them Poisons!" They groaned and surged forward. Leo swore and jumped away, pulling the tail off of his hips, revealing that it was a whip as well. He slung it round, cutting some of the creatures in half. They divided. Falling, they oozed away, causing everything they touched to rust or die. Jay swung her staff. The same thing happened to her Poisons; it didn't help that she also had to contend with Viper's attacks both at a distance and up close.

Viper got close and swiped with her right dagger. Jay bent away but fell back, bumping into Leo's back. He looked back at her.

"Now what," she panicked.

Leo flung his whip again. "You're going to have to purify the area."

She jabbed at the head of another Poison. "I don't know how!"

"Do you trust me?" She grunted as she blocked another blast.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Good. I'll keep you safe. Close your eyes and reach deep within yourself. You'll find the answer there." She eyed him like he was crazy but eventually nodded, deciding that she had no other choice. She straightened. Closing her eyes, the world went dark but she could still hear the battle. At one point, she heard, "Royal Roar" and felt a blast of intense energy. It ruffled her hair.

She swallowed. 'Alright Cassi,' she begged, 'now would be the time to guide me. What am I looking for exactly?'

Jay swore she heard Cassi giggle. It appeared in her mind as a soft golden glow at her feet that grew stronger and stronger until it shot out some distance to capture what looked like the symbol of a spider. The glow held the panicking image in place. It was like second nature. She knew what to do. The staff went over her head where she concentrated her power. When it was done, she threw it. The staff struck and remained upright. It sounded like the spider screamed as it was hit.

"Golden Purity," she ordered. The energy of the staff left, radiating out in golden circles. The spider faded. Viper hissed, blocking her eyes from the energy. The Poisons groaned but faded, returning to their original places, everything damaged was fixed. When she opened her eyes, everything was normal again. Her staff flew back to her open hand. She sighed. "Did it work?"

Her partner nodded. "Yes, Viper's gone. The area's clean. You did it." Excitement rose in her heart. So much so, that she jumped up and down cheering, before offering him a high five that he took with a smile.

There was a cheer from behind them. Turning, the two heroes found the school population returned. Jay flushed. Suddenly, Lizzie and one of her friends ran up to them, holding a mic and camera from the school broadcasting club.

"Excuse me," she said into the mic, "Lizzie Barton, Callum High News. Who are you exactly and will you be protecting us from that villain from now on?" She pushed said device into her face. Jay floundered. Suddenly, Leo was there, placing a protective hand on her shoulder. Two loud beeps rang out from her locket and a thick bracelet on his wrist.

"We're flattered you want to interview us," he charmed, "but our time is short." He started to pull her away but Jay reached for the mic.

"I'm the Golden Dragon," she announced, "and I'll be protecting everyone from now on. Promise!" The newswoman blinked as she gave it back to her and the two heroes took off. Once out of sight, they ducked into an alley where he started to leave. She grabbed his hand. He paused. "Wait! Who are you really," she pleaded. Another beep. He smiled and turned, pulling her hand up to place a gentle kiss on the back. She blushed.

"As much as I would like to tell you, it's not safe. We can't reveal ourselves to anyone- even each other." He released her, turning again. "You won't be seen here. I'll go find somewhere else to transform." His smile grew more pronounced. "I'll see you next time, Dragon." He took off before she could stop him. She flushed, placing her hands on her cheeks, willing her heart to slow down without success.

 **MLMLMLMLML**

"You did wonderful today Jay," Cassi cheered as they returned to the school. She retrieved her bag which thankfully hadn't been stolen.

"I love it," she admitted, "All my life, I dream of magic. I never thought it would happen to someone like me!" She paused. "Though, I probably should get some practice in soon so I don't mess up like I did this time."

The kwami nodded. "Yes but this is only the beginning. There will be plenty of time to learn." Jay smirked, tossing said bag over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **MLMLMLMLML**

Viper hissed as she was struck across the face. She didn't dare raise her eyes. He was angry. Rightfully so. Dark Claw leaned against a nearby wall, arms crossed as he watched.

"You fool," the older man spat. "The next time, you will follow orders. I would have had the golden dragon by now if you hadn't acted recklessly!"

"Yes... my lord." He struck her again. She remained silent this time as he turned towards the other servant.

"Dark Claw," he ordered. The black clad villain got off the wall and bowed. "Return. Resume the plan until you get that dragon." He bowed once more.

"Of course my lord." He turned, ignoring the hiss of Viper as he left, transforming back with a maniacal grin across his lips.


	2. Special: A Dragon in Paris (Part 1)

_Synopsis:_ _Things are about to get hairy as Jay and Brandon travel to Paris, France to visit Brandon's Aunt Joy. Viper and Dark Claw have found their way their too and have teamed up temporarily with Paris's number one villain Hawkmoth. If the villains are teaming up, then so are the heroes._

 **Author's Notes: It is my Miraculous one year anniversary! On this day in 2016, I watched Stormy Weather for the first time and I was thoroughly confused but instantly fell in love, finding myself binge watching the whole series in a matter of a day. This is the fandom that I feel like I've found my place in. Thank-you all for a Miraculous year! Here's to a lot more! Enjoy my version of a celebration. (PS- Before anyone rats on me for not putting much French in here: Understand that 15 year old Jay (real) would not have been able to understand French. This is following her. She would have been confused and unable to make out any real words.)**

 ***This will also be loaded in a multi-part episodes.**

Jay gulped as the nerves finally started to set in.

Sitting in the blue covered seat forced reality to set in, causing her face to go redder than it normally was.

She gripped the arm rests. Her stomach tumbled.

When was the medicine supposed to kick in?

A hand covered hers which made her jump. Looking up, she found herself meeting the kind-softened eyes of her travel companion. Brandon's smile was just as soft.

For a moment, she forgot that she wasn't supposed to like him.

"It'll be alright," he assured her. "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."

She jerked her hand out from underneath his. "Oh really? By doing what exactly? Let's face it: if this thing goes down, we're screwed." Her eyes darted to the window as she tucked her hand under her other arm to keep it out of his reach.

"Doesn't mean I won't try," he whispered. She almost thought she hadn't heard him right. When she turned back to ask him to repeat himself, he chuckled instead, stating much louder, "I know this is your first time flying but seriously. You're more likely to be killed by a cow than killed in an airplane." The dark haired boy shifted in his seat, starting to lean back, "So just relax. You took your medicine about an hour ago. It should be kicking in soon anyway." She stuck her tongue out at him but actually took his advice; she leaned back in her own seat. Not long after, her mind started spinning. The medicine was finally taking hold. Jay took a deep breath. Her last thought floated back to how in the world she ended up taking her first flight out of the country.

 **MLGBMLGB**

"You want me to do what?" The blond sitting across from her shrugged. It was a normal school day: Jay had awoken, fed herself and Cassi, took off for school, gritted her teeth against some early-morning jabs from Lizzie and company, died in math, and had a usual spat with Brandon over something ridiculous. Out of everything, that was the most tiring. It seemed that the two of them just could not see eye-to-eye on anything. The back of her mind tickled. She really wished she knew who her partner Leo really was so she could gripe about her life to him. He would make everything so much better. He always did. However, with Arachnid and his flunkies Viper and Dark Claw still running around and causing chaos in town, trying to get their hands on the Golden Dragon charm she wore under her shirt, it just wasn't to be, no matter how badly she wanted it.

"Hey Jay? Jay!" She blinked. The blond, Chris, smiled at her, sitting back on his bench. "Oh good. You're back. Enjoy your trip?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Har-har. But seriously, you want me to do what?"

"I want you to go with Brandon to Paris to visit our aunt," he restated. Chris leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table top, weaving his fingers together. His blue eyes locked hard on her. She flashed red. "Look, usually we go during summer break to visit for a month or two."

"I can't leave for two months," she protested. He smirked.

"If you let me finish: it's not going to be this time. Aunt Joy is planning to go to a dig site in South America to study some new ruins that were found. She's going the second week of June."

"And why can't you go?"

"Mom has a modeling job in California that week and we don't like to send her out on her own to those kinds of things."

"So… how did this play out exactly?" Chris' smirk twisted to something akin to evil incarnate.

"Brandon drew the short straw." Jay blinked. She then snickered.

"Of course he did." A pause. "But seriously, I can't answer your question."

"Because of Brandon or…?"

"My parents," she explained, "I don't know if they'll allow me to go."

"What if we offer to pay for everything?" Her smile softened to something sadder.

"That would be nice, and needed to be honest, but really my parents are a bit… suffocating. I don't get out much." His eyes narrowed at the meaning behind her words. Slowly, he reached across the table, taking her hands gently in his own. Jay took a shaky breath.

"Listen," he soothed, rubbing circles on the back of her hands, "don't worry about your parents. My mom'll make sure they say yes. I just need you to agree too. We'll help pay for everything for sure and I'll help you with the passport information. Please? Say yes?" She stared him up and down, noticing how his face was teasingly twisted into a puppy pout. After a few tense minutes, she sighed.

"Alright, I'll go." He leaned back excitedly.

"Thank-you Jay! Don't worry about anything." The bell ran for their next class. The two of them stood, taking their trash and throwing it away, before battling their way through the crowded hallway to their final classes of the day.

 **MLGDMLGD**

Jay was a horrible traveler. On top of being very motion sensitive, she also got stiff quickly. And bored. Sick, stiff, and bored. What a lovely combination. Honestly, she was surprised that she hadn't committed a homicide in the air since Brandon, bless him, had actually tried to make the journey better but had only managed to annoy her more than ever.  
When the plane landed, she was never so glad to be on the ground again. Standing in the Parisian airport, she stretched, working the kinks out of her legs and lower back. Brandon walked past her. "Glad to be on the ground again?"

"Very," she confirmed, following him down to the baggage claim area. "Actually, I enjoyed being up in the air; it was just being cramped that sucked."

"It usually is." He stopped by a long metal conveyor belt that started after a few minutes, rolling out various suitcases. Brandon grabbed theirs as they came past. They walked down the hall, eventually coming out in a large forum area. She gripped the back of his sleeve. Crowds were another issue she had; he merely smiled down at her but wisely didn't say anything about it. A voice rose above the clamor around them. He turned and waved to an older woman across the way. Sliding his hand back, he caught Jay's before she could protest, and weaved their way through the crowd.

The woman they approached was a little shorter than the two of them. Her face was round with narrowed blue eyes and curly brown hair. Honestly, she looked like the spokesperson for some adventure magazine. Brandon released Jay's hand once they were close enough so he could duck down a bit to give the woman a tight embrace. Her mouth split into a wide grin as she tightly wrapped him in it.

"Aunt Joy. It's good to see you."

She released him, "Oh sweetie. You say that every time." She pinched his cheek. He rolled his eyes and Jay hid a snicker behind her hand. This alerted the older woman to her presence. "Oh? And who's this?"

Brandon motioned for Jay to move up a bit. She shuffled forward, looking slightly embarrassed. "Aunt Joy, this is Jay Diggins. She's in my honors Calc class."

She offered a hand, "It's a pleasure." Aunt Joy smiled and took it gently, clasping it.

"It's so nice to meet you and, look, our names are only one letter a part! This meeting was meant to be." She patted her hand, "I'm glad to see this hard-headed nephew of mine is making friends over in the States. He always seemed to have a hard time here in Paris."

Jay eyed him, "I didn't know he lived in Paris." Brandon shrugged but said nothing on the topic. The older woman chuckled.

"Only when he started giving his mother a hard time. He came and lived with me for a year but I travel too much to raise a child so I had to send him back." She leaned in close to whisper to her, "He means well. The poor boy just doesn't know how to demonstrate that." Jay rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Trust me. I know. Our first meeting was kind of horrible." Aunt Joy linked arms with the girl and started leading her out of the airport.

"I'm sure you're tired from your trip. Why don't we head back to my place, get you two settled, and you can tell me all about it over dinner?"

"Perfect," she teased, sending a wink back to Brandon. Now it was his turn to blush red. As the three of them started to leave the building, talking and occasionally teasing each other over silly topics of conversation, an explosion rang out in the distance. They ducked instinctively. Cassi, sleeping in the carry-on Jay had with her, poked her head out to see what was going on. She started to loose herself from the older woman's hold when another explosion rang out. Something flew on the horizon. Her eyes went wide as she found herself staring at two people, one in red with black dots and one in all black, landing nearby. They bantered back and forth (Jay didn't catch it all and even if she did, she couldn't understand it) but one of them, the red one, turned and saw the crowd. She straightened immediately. Jay didn't need to speak French to understand that she was ordering everyone to get back inside or out of the way. Aunt Joy tugged her arm.

"Come on. This way."

She pulled them into a nearby car, which she climbed into the driver seat. They weren't given time to buckle up. As soon as everything was in, Aunt Joy hit the gas which sent the car rocketing down the road for some distance. The two in the back, breathing hard, turned to look out the back window just in time to see the two heroes take off again to meet a third dot some distance away; just enough that they couldn't make out anything about it. Brandon sat forward in his seat. "What the heck was that," he demanded.

"I forgot to tell your mom," she answered, still driving, "but Paris has been having an issue with a super villain of all things! He calls himself Hawkmoth and he likes to turn ordinary people into his minions called akumas in order to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses." Jay absently reached for the miraculous under her shirt. She didn't see it but Brandon too reached for the band on his arm. The both of them grew gravely serious.

"How do you know that's what he wants?"

"I was there," she recalled, "When an akuma called Stoneheart basically took the Eiffel Tower. Hawkmoth made an appearance but Ladybug, the hero in red and black, sent him packing and saved Paris that day; it's been about a year now and the two of them are always fighting to protect the city." As they were turning on to another street, a streak of red shot past them, causing the two foreigners to flinch but the older woman to smile, "Don't worry. That's just Ladybug's magic fixing the city. Knowing that things are going to be fixed makes it easier to stay in Paris."

"Hawkmoth sounds like a pushover to be honest," he snickered. "Could you imagine if Viper or Dark Claw showed up to partner with him?" Now it was Aunt Joy's turn to look confused.

"Who?"

"Viper and Dark Claw. Paris isn't the only place having issues with villains." She gasped.

"No! Your city too?"

"Our city too," Jay admitted. She gently rubbed the necklace under her shirt. It hadn't dawned on her until just then that she had left town without letting Leo know; what was he going to do if Arachnid struck again while she was here? It made her heart drop. Maybe she could sneak away long enough to get in touch with him….

"You alright Jay," Brandon asked. He was gently shaking her shoulder and she knew that she'd done it again. A weak smile came to her lips.

She nodded, "Yeah. Just getting hit with the jet lag." He nodded and removed his hand, smiling.

"Aunt Joy's isn't too far from here. Why don't you unpack and rest until dinner? We can go exploring the city tomorrow."

"Oh of course! You two should go to the tower and the Louvre and I know the cutest little bakery with some really delicious goodies…." She continued to rattle off various things they could do throughout the week but Jay didn't listen. Now she was worried. It lodged in her throat and right behind her heart and she couldn't seem to make the feeling disappear.

 **MLGDMLGD**

Words can have more power than one could imagine. Essentially, one could argue that by opening his mouth, Brandon had jinxed them since Viper and Dark Claw stood at the top of Notre Dame, staring down at the city. It was bright. Disgustingly so. She rolled her eyes.

"Now what? I'm not searching the whole city for this miraculous." Dark Claw stood from his crouch. He eyed her, narrowing his eyes, silently wondering how the master continued to put up with her idiocy and inpatients.

"You won't have to. The master gave me specific instructions for this city."

She crossed her arms and cocked a hip. "He didn't tell me anything."

"Have you considered," he noted, looking across the city, "that you lost that privilege when you decided to start doing things your own way? Your screw up the first time was enough to put the Dragon's holder on alert to our presence." She snickered.

"The other method takes too long." He rolled his eyes. A faint fluttering caught his eye and he followed it for a moment.  
Dark Claw pulled his tail from around his waist. Tossing it, the end hooked on a lower part of the cathedral. Before he moved though, he told her, "You are welcome to take it up with the Master. It was his plan. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm actually going to follow through on this new plan. You're free to do whatever. Just don't get in my way." Viper hissed at him. He jumped from the building before she could strike; she moved to the edge so her narrowed eyes could see what it was he was doing. She didn't miss the faint flutter of glowing white wings. He was obviously chasing the butterfly. A grunt escaped her lips. Deciding it would be to her advantage to follow, she did, jumping from the roof and using her daggers to follow shortly behind her partner.

 **MLGDMLGD**

Hawkmoth gritted his teeth. His latest minion, a disgruntled firefighter who became the Blaze, had failed just as every single one of his akumas had in the past. Opening his eyes, he held up his hand for the little butterfly to return as they always did.

He had to fight the strong urge to crush it in his hands.

This was frustrating. For one year he was constantly being beaten by two brats who thought they were superheroes and the miraculous were still out of his reach. He needed that power! Yet, his methods would have to change. He was wise enough to realize that but the method in which it was to happen alluded him just as much as the miraculous he hunted did.

"My, my, it looks like you could use some help."

Hawkmoth opened his eyes. The round window that his butterflies entered and left through was smoking as a purple, noxious gas, eroded away the material, making a much larger entrance for two people to enter. The first was a smug looking girl in a brown, scale designed outfit. On her left hip was a dagger. He assumed it matched the one that currently was in the process of destroying his window. Next to her was a black hooded boy. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that this was another Chat Noir but he looked more… wild in his nature than the tame cat-boy he often had to face. His lips were tight, a feature he was sure was permanent. The mask on his face only increased the intensity of his amber colored eyes which glowed in the gloom of the evening. Hawkmoth crossed his hands on his cane.

"And who are you two? Coming in here destroying my property." The girl jumped down followed by the boy. She sheathed her dagger.

"I don't know what you said buddy," she slowly drawled, "but we're here to help you. We hear you're after certain miraculouses." He leaned his head to the side. Hawkmoth, because of his daytime profession, knew and understood English but it didn't mean he had to indulge the apparently arrogant girl in an answer. The boy approached.

"Pardon her," he spoke perfectly in French, "My associate is a little hard headed and impatient. We are Dark Claw and Viper and we were sent by our Master Arachnid to hunt down a certain miraculous of our own. He has offered a trade." He reached into a bag at his side that he had not noticed before. He pulled out a cloth with an etched purple spider design on it; he laid it perfectly on the ground in front of him. Smoke erupted from it suddenly. Hawkmoth raised his staff as he attempted to cover his eyes. Viper snickered. When the hissing sound ended, he slowly opened his eyes and was thoroughly impressed, and surprised, to see a holographic image of a man, dressed in a suit and mask, a spider decorating the ascot around his neck. His hands were folded behind his back.

"Greetings Hawkmoth. I am Arachnid. I am sure my two associates have introduced themselves so we shall skip ahead to the business hm? I have a proposition for you: You help me collect the Golden Dragon Miraculous and I will help you collect the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculouses."

"And why," he mused, "Should I trust you?"

Without missing a beat, the image answered, "And what do you have to lose? I have kept my eye on your business Hawkmoth; your last year has been miserable. How far have you gotten in collecting those miraculouses exactly? I will say your best akuma so far has to have been Volpina. She was the one after all that nearly managed to get Ladybug to surrender her powers for that boy but in the end, she failed. Just like the rest of them." He squeezed the top of his cane. "Then I think it would be to your benefit to help me as I will help you as well. Together, we can walk away with the miraculouses we desire and the world can be turned to our images. Maybe even for your wife…." That caught his attention. Hawkmoth's head snapped up and he nearly growled.

"Fine," he muttered. "I accept." Arachnid's smile twisted.

"Excellent."


	3. Special: A Dragon in Paris (Part 2)

**Author's Notes: I'm determined to celebrate possibly the greatest day in my life one way or another and I'm dragging a lot of you with me. (Side note- enjoy that fluff and angst in one chapter there).**

The next morning dawned pretty calm and peaceful as Jay stirred under the covers. Cassi had slept in her luggage for safety reasons and she kind of missed waking up to see the golden creature lying near her head; however, upon hearing her chosen stir, she ducked her head out from inside the bag, yawning, "Good morning."

"Morning," Jay greeted. Cassi flew up, rubbing her eyes. She gave her head a quick rub before getting dressed and exiting the room to the smell of bacon and eggs. Aunt Joy stood at the little stove, cooking. "Morning," Jay greeted again. The older woman didn't look away but she smiled and returned it, eventually scooping the food onto plates before sitting them on a nearby counter. Brandon came out a few moments later. The two ladies were already talking so they only gave him the briefest of greetings while he got his food; he just smiled at being ignored because he honestly was glad to see Jay talking so animatedly with someone other than his brother for once. When he finally sat, Aunt Joy turned on him.

"Plans?" He shrugged.

"How about the Eiffel Tower? Maybe the Louvre?"

"I'm fine with whatever," Jay added, "I'm just excited to be out of the country." She quickly looked abashed. "I mean… uh… my family hasn't been able to afford going out of the country so…."  
Aunt Joy smiled at her softly, "That's perfectly alright dear. No one's judging you. Everyone has to have a first right?" She turned back to Brandon. Counting off on her hand, she listed off, "The Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Arc de Triomphe, Notre-Dame, Pont de Arts…." He turned scarlet.

"Aunt Joy," he threatened. Jay looked back and forth between the two of them. "We'll not be doing all of that today."

She laughed, "Alright but you two should go. Go, go. I'll do the dishes. And before you ask," she cut Jay off, "I am sure. Now get. Shoo-shoo."  
The teens shrugged, placed their dishes in the sink, grabbed their bags, and said fair well to her. Outside of her apartment was rather serene. Brandon led her down to the Metro and she snickered, mumbling something about how she should record the ride and show it to her dad when she got home; he only raised an eyebrow but knew better than to ask. He really didn't want a fight with her today. Not today of all days. They got off a couple of stops later. Coming back into sunlight made her squint. He took her hand, continuing down a suddenly very busy sidewalk with a lot of people speaking a whole bunch of different languages. She didn't bother to snap. Honestly, being grounded by him was enough to slow her heart rate a bit and keep the anxiety from knocking her completely on her butt. There wasn't much talking between the two of them. Especially because of the crowd. He led her up the Eiffel Tower, once they were able to fight their way through the crowds, where she clung to the metal fence protecting people from falling. Her breath was taken away. The view was spectacular. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned in surprise as he took a selfie with her. Brandon laughed. Jay turned red and tried to snatch his phone away. He held it out of reach. She had to jump to get close but he still kept it just out of reach. Eventually, she gave up. He poked her cheek as she pouted but pulled her from the tower to head to another location.

Their next stop was the Louvre. Brandon led her through the crowds of people yet again. She smiled upon seeing the art work and was most excited to see the Mona Lisa (as cliché as that was). When they left again, she willingly grabbed his hand.

"That was fun," she noted. He rolled his eyes.

"Only because you've not lived here." She blinked.

"You're… not having fun?" He flinched. Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, he looked out the corner of his eye. Jay bit her lip. Was he that bored?

She dropped her hand from his.

He looked up surprised and saw that her eyes were dimmer and that she looked like she was about to cry. It was his turn to blink. For the months that he had known the strong girl, never had he seen her near crying. He reached for her arms gently, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he breathed. "I am having fun. Promise."

Jay didn't know how to respond. Her face was heated and her heart was racing again. Before she could respond though, someone screamed. They broke apart, looking around for the source of the sound, but by then, a large group of people were running away from an odd looking person floating in the air, laughed as various circus animals of every size and shape stampeded through the crowd, "That's right! Run! Run away from Ringmaster!" He cracked his whip. The animals went faster. Jay stared up at him; the whistle on his neck caught her eye as it was an odd color for something she would imagine a Ringmaster would wear (especially since she'd been to circuses her whole life and knew that they were too showy to not have something shiny). Brandon grabbed her hand and started running. She wasn't ready. Plus, the crowd around them made it difficult.

Her foot got caught on air.

She started to fall but caught herself.

However, she couldn't keep a hold of Brandon.

"Jay," he called. She continued to stumble but the crowd was too much and eventually, he disappeared from her sight. Tired of being nearly trampled, she dove for a clear alleyway, collapsing against the brick wall. Jay released a sigh. From her bag, Cassi asked, "Jay! Are you alright?"

"Perfect," she muttered bitterly. She looked around. "I better transform. I have to do something about that guy… er…. Ringmaster was it…?"

"But you've never fought an akuma before."

"Yeah but I can't sit here and do nothing." The kwami hesitated but eventually nodded.

"Alright just be careful."

Jay smirked down at her. "Always am. Cassiopeia, armor…."

A low growl stopped her words. Her mouth instantly went dry. Staring at her from the entrance of the alley, shoulders hunched, tail switching back and forth, was a bright orange and black tiger. Its eyes glowed in the gloom.

Slowly, she inched back along the alley. The creature stalked forward. She didn't take her eyes off of it until her back smacked hard into a final brick wall. Her head shot up to see what she'd hit and then paled when she realized her predicament. The cat lunged. She ducked instantly. This was going to hurt.

A loud smack hit her ears instead. She looked up, noticing a shadow over her face and continuing up, she found herself protected by a boy with blonde hair and wearing a black cat suit. He had a staff raised in front of him. The tiger, which he smacked on the head, shook itself to regain its bearings before growling at the other cat boy. He said something to her over his shoulder. "I… I don't speak…."

"Get ready to run," he ordered in accented English. Jay nodded and rose to crouching. The tiger lunged again. The cat boy dodged but used his staff to slam it hard into one of the side walls, temporarily pinning it in place. She ran along the opposite wall. Well out of reach of the claws and teeth. Once she was clear, the cat boy swung a few more times and made sure the creature was out before running to join her outside the alleyway; Jay was doubled over, panting hard. He shortened his staff. Placing it on his back, he offered her a hand. She took it. "Are you alright?"

"Better than I would have been if you hadn't shown up. Thanks." He nodded.

"It's not safe here. You better get out of the way. Ladybug and I'll handle everything with him." She nodded and started to go but stopped.

"Hey," she called, stopping him as well. The boy turned back around at her confused. "How do you guys handle… akumas was it?" He nodded.

"We have to find the infected item and free the butterfly inside," he quickly explained. She crossed her arms. Then it hit her.

"Do the items turn black when infected?"

"Yes. What…?"

"His whistle," she explained. "I saw it before I got separated from my friend. His whistle is black. I bet that's where your butterfly is." A wide smile broke out on his face.

"Merci beaucoup! Go now."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She turned on her heels and took off, making sure to not have another run in with another tiger as she went off to find Brandon, where ever he got dragged off to.

After about an hour, and a couple of missed phone calls later, Jay came to terms with the fact that she was just unable to find him. The crowd must of dragged him pretty far so she called for Aunt Joy to come and pick her up, discovering that she had already gone and gotten him from somewhere a good run away from her. When she climbed into the backseat, he caught her in a tight hug and said he was glad she was alright. They recounted their harrowing tale to her. She even dared to tell them about the tiger incident and Aunt Joy smiled.

"You were lucky Chat Noir was there."

"Yes I was," she agreed. "Honestly, I was going to be in trouble if he hadn't appeared."

She didn't see the way Brandon clenched and unclenched his fits and tightened his jaw.

 **MLGDMLGD**

The following day, Brandon made it clear that they weren't going to any popular tourists spots. Jay started to argue but the look that flashed over his eyes was one that said he wasn't going to put up with it. Today's coldness was odd. She wondered if she had done something wrong the previous day. After all, it hadn't been her fault that they had been separated. Aunt Joy, sympathetic to her plight, patted the girl on the hand and gave an address to her nephew, ordering them to both go there and cheer up. He sighed and agreed unwillingly.

There was definitely something between them today. Brandon kept to himself; even when the crowd got a little thick right before they stopped at the front door of a bakery.

Jay felt panic settle into her chest. What had she done? What had she done? What had she done?

He pushed the door open and a little bell tingled, causing a dark haired girl to poke her head out of the back and then approach the cashier register with a bright, "Bonjour." Jay scanned the shelves of goodies. Her heart just wasn't there even though her sweet tooth definitely was.

"Found anything," he asked. Jay flinched but nodded silently, pointing to what looked like a cheese Danish in one of the displays. He spoke rapidly to the girl who nodded and retrieved them fresh versions of their snacks. As they exchanged money, the two of them spoke pleasantly with each other. Her chest felt even heavier. Especially when his face finally released the frown he'd been holding on to all day. Brandon's smile was soft and his eyes looked energetic; she felt offended at the fact that this random girl was able to make him smile while he continued to make her feel like crap for something she didn't know she had done or not. He turned after a few moments and motioned her forward. She did so slowly. He rattled off some more French before finally addressing her. "Jay, this is Marinette. She's offered to show us some not so touristy spots to visit; local hang outs and what not."

"Oh…" she slowly replied. "That's… nice." Brandon smiled.

"Yeah and her friends are going to be there too; they're supposed to meet up later anyway. What do you say?"

Anger now flared in her chest. Jabbing him in his own with a finger, she snapped, "What do I think? I think how dare you." His mouth dropped open but she continued, "You make me feel like crap all day long for something I'm not even sure about happening and then you make plans with people I won't be able to understand. Why don't y'all just start making fun of me now? It'll make it easier for me to sleep at night."

Shock made his words stick in his throat but he managed to get out, "Jay, I…."

She didn't wait for his response. Turning on her heels, she sprinted for the door and went back out onto the streets of Paris.

 **MLGDMLGD**

She wiped the tears streaming from her eyes with the palm of her hands. Cassi had flown out of her hiding place, screw the secret, to nuzzle herself next to Jay's neck under her hair; she was trying her hardest to help her hurting chosen. She couldn't purr like a cat but she could warm herself a little bit. Cassi willed the heat from her core to move to the outside to help soothe her. Jay sniffled and rubbed a finger on her head.

"Thanks Cassi," she whispered. The dragon opened her eyes, looking up at her.

"You're welcome Jay." Pause. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"Jay…."

"I'm just going to stay here Cassi. I don't want to see him right now." The little kwami fell silent and went back to heating the side of her neck. Laughter rang in the air from a group of children riding a carousel not too far away; couples went by holding hands and hugging, even some families with laughing, crying, frustrated children. She barely heard any of it. The world felt so far away from her. Like a thin invisible sheet of soundless energy kept the world out of reach and there was nothing in her to shatter it.

But someone did. From the outside.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder and Jay jumped up from her seat. The boy, a green eyed and blonde haired being, blinked in shock himself but he eventually managed to ask her a question in French. She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I don't…."

"Are you alright," he cut off. Her mind tickled in recognition; she'd never met him before. Slowly, she shook her head.

"Not-not really." He smiled.

"Would you like to talk?"

"I'm not sure I know how." He sat on the bench next to her and they stayed in silence for a few moments. Eventually he added, "I'm Adrien. You?"

"Jay."

"You are an American?"

"Yeah. Here visiting a friend's aunt."

"That sounds fun. Where is your friend?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. Don't care either. He's got other people he'd rather hang out with than me anyway." Adrien frowned. Jay kicked her feet on the ground, moving a couple of pebbles around but looked up when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure that's not true," he assured her. She balked.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you called him a friend," he pointed out. "If he truly is your friend, then I'm sure he wants to be around you." She hesitated but the idea sounded good to her and she nodded, finally starting to feel better. A clap of thunder caught their attention and they looked up, realizing that the sun was gone and the weather was beginning to take a turn for the worse. Adrien stood. "You should probably head home. Can I give you a ride?" She shook her head again.

"No thank-you. I'm going to find my friend." He smiled. The look grew wider when he looked over her shoulder.

"I don't think you'll have to look far." He winked. "Good luck!" The friendly French boy went past her, walking further than the dark haired boy standing behind her, stopping at the gate to talk to the girl, Marinette she remembered, who was watching the two of them very closely. Brandon stood there sheepishly. In his hands was a black umbrella. Another crack of thunder pealed through the sky.  
He walked towards her slowly, opening it as the first beads of rain began to fall. They stared at each other for a moment as he covered them with the thing; they were so close and heat rushed to her face.

"I'm sorry Jay," he mumbled, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad today. I'm not mad at you; I was mad at myself." He shifted his feet. "I'm the one that brought you here and you almost got hurt because of me. I couldn't protect you. I… all I could think about was you being there without me and the tiger and you bleeding and…," the word caught in his throat, "dying."  
Heat surged through her body. She felt numb. Slowly, she raised her arms to hug him gently. The umbrella was knocked out of the way, causing the both of them to be drenched by the down pour.

"Thank-you," she muttered into his shoulder. He hugged her tighter, nuzzling his face into the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes before deciding that the rain was too cold to continue; they broke apart and he folded the umbrella, pointing back towards the direction of the bakery.

"Come on. Marinette's parents offered some warm drinks and snacks."

"Alright," she agreed. He gently took her hand.

"Don't worry," he promised, "I'll make sure you understand everything that's said." Jay smiled for the first time that day and let him drag her off for some sweets.

 **MLGDMLGD**

Hawkmoth smiled eagerly. This plan was nearly perfect. The girl Viper examined her daggers, waiting. When the negative feeling finally hit him, he held out his palms for a butterfly to come to him for its transformation. Once he was done, she smirked and added her own darkness. The butterfly shuddered under the weight of it coming from her and he mused that maybe it had been the wrong decision to team with the insidious American pair. When the deed was done, he released it with, "Fly away my devilish akuma and evilize this broken soul!"

Viper rolled her eyes.

How corny.

As the butterfly fluttered out the window, she followed, closely followed by Dark Claw as they began to put their plan into action.

 **MLGDMLGD**

The poor girl who was destined for the butterfly was not ready. She had heard tales. Hawkmoth was not an unknown name to her; however, when it touched it, instead of hearing a whisper, she heard a hiss and pain seared through every inch of her being.

She screamed.

Writhing to the floor, her body jerked, attempting to reject the evil thing while also embracing it.  
Her sounds were drowned out by the poisonous smoke that circled her, coming from Viper who had followed the butterfly to its host. She placed her dagger back on her hip. Turning on her partner, she crossed her arms, "Now what?"

"Now we wait," he confirmed. "We don't know how this magic will affect her. She might die."

She threw her hands in the air, "Then what was the point of me wasting my magic?"

"Calm yourself. It's a test. If she dies, we try again." He leaned back on the wall. "Our goal is the dragon necklace; don't forget it and don't get a head of yourself." She snickered.

"Whatever." She started to leave the room. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where are you going?"

"You're not," she snapped, "my babysitter. I'm going to have some fun." Before he could argue, she jumped from the window they'd come in and disappeared into the evening gloom.


	4. Special: A Dragon in Paris (Part 3)

**Author's Notes: Sadly, this is the last chapter I will be able to update today but there will be one- if not two- more tomorrow. Enjoy!**

Jay sat on a rather pink lounge in an equally pink room along with Brandon, Adrien, and the owner, Marinette. The three of them were talking about something rather animatedly. Every now and then, as Brandon had promised, he made sure to translate the sentences and comments to keep her involved. They even attempted to teach her some French. Somehow, she managed the basics like "Je suis Jay" and "Bonjour" and "Bonne nuit" and a few more vocabulary words. Even more surprisingly was her ability to connect with Marinette. While looking around her room, she couldn't help but notice the sewing and crafting materials. She pointed to a thing on her desk, "You crochet?" Marinette smiled and nodded. "Would you mind…?" She looked confused and then at Brandon who translated. She nodded again. Carefully, Jay picked up the work, making sure to not pull out her progress by undoing the thread. She pulled them apart gently to see the posts better and quickly found the pattern which she muttered, "Two doubles, skipping with chain, single, skipping with chain, double, and repeat across." She sat it down. Mari gasped and asked Brandon a question.

"She wants to know if you crochet too."

"Oui," she smiled in answering. The dark haired girl started rambling something exciting and Brandon didn't hear much of it as she basically turned, grabbed Jay's arm, and pulled her over to the other side of her desk to show her some of her crafting supplies and newer designs. The boys shrugged. They started talking to each other as the girls examined the goods; eventually, Mrs. Cheng came up, offering more goodies and drink and the clothes she'd taken from Brandon and Jay upon their arrival. The two thanked her before disappearing into different rooms to quickly change out of their borrowed clothing.

Brandon's phone rang when he came out of the room. He answered, "Hey Aunt Joy." Pause. "We're fine. We got caught in the storm so some friends gave us shelter until it passed by." A frown. "What? The news? Yeah, we'll turn it on now."

Marinette blinked as Adrien translated. She responded positively and went to her computer, turning it on. Immediately, Nadja Chamack appeared on the screen, worry clearly etched on her face. Jay didn't need subtitles for this newscast.

Pictured on the screen was Viper.

"What the- why is she here," she groaned.

"Don't know but someone's going to have to do something."

"Leave it to Ladybug and Chat Noir," Adrien assured the two of them. Viper was laughing, blasting the immediate area around the Eiffel Tower. Jay clenched and unclenched her fist. Finally, she turned on her heels, running for the door much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

Brandon followed after her. "Where are you going?"

"To figure out how to distract her," she called back, not stopping. "People are going to get hurt if no one gets there."

"Jay! Wait!" She didn't of course. Jay bolted out of the store front and down the street, looking back only long enough to see if Brandon was behind her before she ducked into an alleyway, released Cassiopeia from her bag where she'd ducked after they'd entered the bakery.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to need our help for sure. They've never faced a person like Viper before."

"Right," she chirped. "You ready?"

"Always. Cassiopeia, armor on!"

There was a temporary golden glow in the alley and shortly after, The Golden Dragon leapt out of her hiding place in order to go fight the foreign villain.

 **MLGDMLGD**

Viper didn't know being a tourist could be so fun.

She blasted a man that she had unfortunately laid eyes on; missing him by mere inches, she let him run a bit before blasting in front of him again, forcing him to run back the way he'd just come from. It was a horrible game of cat and mouse. She enjoyed every second.

A round object came flying at her but she easily knocked it away, glaring at the hero who had thrown in. Ladybug and Chat Noir stood on the ground, ready for a fight. Viper snickered. "The great heroes of Paris," she mocked. "Come to save the day." Ladybug looked at Chat confused as he translated. She returned the glare, stating something but Viper yawned, looking extremely bored with the situation already. "I have no idea what you just said," she drawled, "but I can tell it was heroic and so cheesy. You're bothering me now." She held her daggers up, allowing a blast of energy to come forth, going straight for the heroes'. They dodged. Chat Noir extended his staff, trying to knock her out of the air, but she merely danced around it, kicking it swiftly and making sure that he went down hard. Ladybug swung herself up. She didn't know that close combat was her specialty. So when the villain managed to dodge every single one of her swings and come up with her dagger pointed straight at the exposed skin of her jaw, Ladybug gasped, unable to dodge. Viper hissed in pleasure.

Until she was knocked hard in the stomach by a staff that came from the blue. It caught her just in the side, forcing her out of reach of the red hero who backed up herself to regain her footing. A gold figure landed in front of her. Chat came up behind her.

"Are you two okay," she asked over her shoulder. Chat grabbed Ladybug's shoulders, checking. When all was good, he nodded and asked, "What do we do?"

"Stay out of her reach. She's nasty in close combat but she's also got some poison she uses to…." Before she could finish, Viper did it. She summoned her poisons magic and spread it out among the immediate area. Anything it touched melted before coming back as a shapeless blob. "…do that. Keep out of their reach."

"Get them," Viper ordered.

The blobs surged forward. The three heroes jumped. Dragon, having the most experience, immediately began to fight back, knocking a lot of them in the head, the gut, anywhere she could really, to push them away or knock them out. The French heroes tried to keep up. These were not as mindless as some of the akuma minions they'd fought before and Viper was no controlled puppet; she directed their movement expertly, enough so to drop into the fray and tussle specifically with the golden hero.

Dragon jumped back when she charged. Viper held her daggers up, blasting a couple of times which she dodged again. She spun her staff. This knocked some of the blasts back but they didn't hit the villain either. A cry caught her attention. She looked back long enough to see that Chat Noir and Ladybug were being pinned down by some of the poisons and looking was a mistake; Viper used her distract moment to rush her, grabbing Dragon securely by the throat.

"If this is all it took," she hissed, "I would have done something to that partner of yours forever ago."

She gritted her teeth and gasped out, "Not… on…my …life…." She laughed.

"If you insist." She raised her daggers. Just before she could sling them down, a white whip caught her around the wrist and tugged, causing the dagger to fall. Dragon used that moment to push off of her stomach. Viper dropped her. She clutched at her stomach and glared when she noticed that a white covered hero had joined the fray. "Leo," she hissed. He righted himself, staring her down.

"That's right and I'll ask you to kindly keep your filthy hands off of Dragon."

"You disgust me."

"And you annoy me," he tightened his hold on his weapon, "which makes us even." She snickered. A soft beeping came from somewhere on her and she paused, apparently listening. When the speaker finished, she smirked at them.

"It looks like my fun is over." She jumped back, holding out her hand for her discarded dagger, which flew back to her hold obediently. Viper stood. "Have fun fishing your friends out of my poisons." With that, she was gone. Dragon gritted her teeth.

"I'll ask what you're doing here later," she growled, "but first we need to rescue those other heroes." Leo smiled.

"Easy." He held up his bracelet. As he walked towards the poisons, he roared, "Royal Roar!" A blast of sound left his mouth and the poisons in the area melted, turning into pools of darkness, exposing the red and black heroes underneath them. Chat sat up, holding his head. A hand was held out for him. Dragon had approached and offered it, which he took gratefully. Ladybug got help from Leo. She asked something but Dragon looked confused until the black cat translated, "Thank-you but my partner and I want to know who you two are and who that girl was." Leo started to say something but his band started beeping. Dragon held up a hand.

"We understand. We'd have been confused too if you'd just appeared in America. How about this: let us handle this, go recharge and meet you two somewhere later tonight?" Chat nodded and translated for Ladybug. She nodded as well and suggested somewhere even she understood. "Great. We'll meet at the tower." She pointed at Leo. "You, get. Recharge. I want to talk to you later." He smirked at her.

"Of course." He bowed. "I eagerly await this conversation." He saluted all of them before taking off over the horizon.  
Dragon smiled, "I'm going to purify these things before they form back up. Then I'll have to recharge."

"Alright. My lady and I will patrol quickly to make sure everywhere else is good."

"Sounds good." She took a breath and closed her eyes. Raising her staff, she reached inside of herself, muttering, "Golden purity," before bringing the staff down between her feet. Ringlets of gold radiated out from the bottom, catching every bit of darkness in the area and erasing it. Chat whistled. Ladybug looked impressed. When she opened her eyes again, Dragon smiled. "There ya go. Area cleaned." Chat gave her a thumbs up. She saluted the two heroes like her partner and disappeared over the horizon just as he had.

 **MLGDMLGD**

Jay feigned a migraine to get to her bedroom early. She locked the door with a sigh and when she was sure that Aunt Joy and Brandon were asleep, she transformed again and took off through the window. The apartment wasn't that far from the tower so it took only a few minutes to arrive; apparently she was the first so she took the moment to enjoy the view again, only this time, without the restraint of the metal fence. It took her breath away. A small surge of jealousy for the two heroes who got to see this every day ran through her system which caused her to shudder.

"Enjoying the view? I know I am." She smirked, turning her head a bit to face her partner. Leo was leaning against a cross beam of the tower, arms crossed, smiling at her and she took a breath, trying to remember their professionalism. His tail twitched a bit. "I wasn't expecting to see you here Dragon," he whispered.

"Same to you," she returned. She turned, facing him completely. "I owe you an apology," she added, "I meant to call you but so much happened since I arrived that I didn't get a chance and it seemed like every time we met, there just wasn't any time to bring it up." He nodded.

"I know. I meant to tell you too." She kicked her foot on the metal.

"So… what brings you to Paris?" He chuckled.

"Visiting a relative. You?"

"Visiting a friend's relative… ironically," she chuckled.

"Ironically," he repeated. The two of them fell into silence with only the breeze of the evening moving about them. She breathed in deep.

"It's such an amazing view," she gushed. Suddenly, a pair of hands were around her waist and she squeaked in surprise. Leo was now behind her, burying his face into her neck, breathing deep himself. Her face blushed scarlet. They didn't move for a long time.

A cough forced them to move. The two other heroes had arrived and they looked anywhere than at the two of them until they broke apart. Leo smirked. He asked something in French which caused the other two to blush and shout at him. Dragon eyed him confused. He shrugged at her. "I just asked if we were in their spot."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop teasing them and let's get to talking. We do owe them an explanation." He shrugged and turned back, speaking in French for them but being sure to translate for Dragon when it was needed. He explained that he is the holder of the white lion miraculous and his hero name is Leo. His partner is the holder of the very rare Golden Dragon miraculous and her hero name is the Golden Dragon but most just called her Dragon. Their main crime fighting area is a city in the states. They fight against a man named Arachnid and his minions Dark Claw and Viper, the girl they met tonight, because their ultimate goal seems to be the Golden Dragon miraculous for some unknown reason.

"If Viper's here," Dragon mused, "I can promise you Dark Claw is too. She's not smart enough to do anything on her own but she's vicious enough to handle herself in a fight."

"What would they want in Paris," Chat asked.

"I hate to say it but I think they followed my miraculous." Ladybug titled her head. She asked something. Leo shrugged.

"Who knows? I wouldn't discount it." Quickly he added for Dragon's sake, "She asked if it's possible that they might team up with Hawkmoth."

"If they've been here, they probably have." Dragon cupped her chin in thought. "If they've combined their powers, we could be in a lot of trouble especially since we don't know what they'd be able to create." Leo shivered.

"An akuma poison hybrid? That could be a nightmare to deal with."

"And dangerous," Chat added. Ladybug nodded. She needed no translation to guess where the conversation had gone.

Dragon spread her hands. "Unfortunately, there's no telling what they're doing or going to do. We have to wait for them to make their move; it's something I don't like but we can't just go hunting blindly since it could cause us to be too tired to actually handle anything they throw at us." Ladybug offered a suggestion.

Chat nodded and pointed to her as he asked, "Could we establish a patrol schedule?" Dragon eyed Leo who shrugged.

"I don't see why not. What do you suggest?" The red spotted hero laid out a plan which her partner translated as, "We can each take a section of Paris each night and meet back at the tower to report in."

"That works for me." She smirked. "I shouldn't be able to get lost on the rooftops that easily. Not with such a big monument marking the way." They nodded in agreement. When the decisions were finally made, the four heroes went their separate ways until the following evening when they were to meet again to hopefully prevent the fall of Paris or the world.


End file.
